


Trinité

by Berylia



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, some vague necrophilia I think...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et par trois fois il vint à lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinité

**Author's Note:**

> Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'avais commencé... Tant pis.

La première fois c'est vêtu d'ombres qu'il se glisse de nuit et se faufile jusqu'à sa chambre. La lune par la fenêtre dessine des arabesques sinueuses sur le dallage. Il soulève les draps et se love contre lui, ses jambes s'enroulant autour des siennes, son corps se modelant contre le sien. Ce sont ses caresses qui le réveillent, ses doigts qui s'insinuent sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, sa langue qui serpente sur la vaste étendue dorée de sa chair. Il se défait de sa tunique comme un serpent change de peau et la nuit jette sur son corps une froideur qu'il se hâte de réchauffer, l'enserrant dans une étreinte qui pourrait si facilement être mortelle. 

La deuxième fois il le surprend un soir de chasse au milieu des bois. Ses mains sont couvertes de sang et son corps est nu, peint par les traces des affrontements. Le feu jette des éclats sauvages dans son regard brillant, fixe, affamé. Il y a dans la grâce de ses pas, dans l'économie de ses mouvements alors qu"il avance vers lui, alors qu'il se jette sur lui, un danger hypnotique. Il se bat contre lui, le forçant à rouler dans l'herbe, à le contrôler, à le dominer, à le violenter. Il noue ses jambes autour de lui l'obligeant à s'enfoncer, à le prendre plus profondément, à le posséder. Ses ongles sont des griffes qui parcourent son dos, ses épaules, ses bras, faisant couler le sang. Ses dents sont des crocs qui mordent sa chair, ses lèvres, son cou, le marquant de rouge. Il le fixe toujours, les yeux brillant de faim, de désir.

La troisième fois c'est lui qui le retrouve. Il l'a cherché jusqu'au bout des neuf mondes. Et il le saisit enfin au milieu des cadavres, immobile. C'est à peine s'il peut sentir son pouls sous sa peau glacée, pas un son n'échappe à ces lèvres pâles, pas un éclat ne fait briller ces yeux presque blancs. Et pourtant il sent la vie, tout le sang qui coule sous sa peau, l'éternel feu qui brûle sans cesse son corps. La lune est noire au-dessus d'eux, un pommier fleurit au milieu des morts. Il l'allonge sur la terre brulée où germinent les semences et les défunts. Il baise son front d'albâtre, ses paupières d'ivoire, ses lèvres de givre. Il caresse ses bras de marbre, son cou de cygne, son torse de délicate statue. Il murmure des mots dans le secret des ombres.

Prisonnier des murs qui l'ont vu naître, le magicien peuple sa solitude. D'abord nait le serpent aux caresses sinueuses et au corps froid. Ensuite le loup à la faim inapaisable et aux yeux sauvages. Enfin nait l'enfant à la beauté glaciale et rongée de vers.


End file.
